I Love You
by stargazer06
Summary: A magic mirror and two lovers brought together in the end. A Sess/Kag story. Can't say more so read to discover more.


Authors Note: never watched inuyasha in my life but read fanfics of Sess/Kag! so forgive if poorly done. This story was inspired by two drawings of Rikayu-chan on deviantart: Mirror and Helpless. Need to look at pics (mainly Helpless) and description to kind of understand beginning of story. Story based on my sense from the drawings.

Don't own Inuyasha at all. And thanks go to Rikayu-chan for amazing drawings which inspired this story.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome banged against the glass that separated her from her beloved.

It took all his strength to walk toward the girl. He dragged himself to her, leaving a bloody trail that slid off from his left side and down his leg. The injury on his forehead and the blood escaping from it caused his vision to swim a few times. His once immaculate suit was officially wrinkled and stained with his blood. Surprisingly, his bangs were the only part of his hair that got colored with his life. Of course, none of this mattered to him at the moment. As long as she was safe, he could let this messy state pass. Having reached her, he collapsed to his knees. Using what strength he had left, one bloody hand reached up to where her left hand was located. Blood was smeared on the glass as his left hand traveled to her right palm.

"He is gone. You are safe now," he declared weakly. His head was down as he spoke, not having energy to lift it at the moment.

How he wished to actually touch her, to smell, sense, and feel her. But he couldn't because of this pathetic, insufferable glass! He wanted to kill the one who had created this barrier or demand for the ability to cross over into her world!

"Don't die! Please! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried harder.

His sight was blurring things but his hearing still remained functional for the time being. He could hear her pleas, the intakes of breath as she cried, those tears splashing onto her lovely dress. Tears. She was crying. Those tears of sadness should never be on such a visage of beauty.

"Forgive me."

What was he asking forgiveness for? For making her cry? For nearly failing to protect her? For allowing her to witness the battle? For nearly dying or was he about to die?

His head was hurting and he was having difficulty thinking straight. His healing factor sure was taking its precious time mending his body. He willingly suffered all this for the weeping human woman before him.

She had changed him. If he ever managed to reach her, he was going to have to punish her for the power she managed to cast on him. A human. He actually cared for this human and loved her. He never cared about humans! How were both of them brought to this point?

Ah, right, this magical mirror that he despised so much yet was grateful for as he met his magical, untouchable, imprisoned, immortal mate. He met her as a pup . . .

Kagome watched him slip away from her in mind and body. He had died to save her. Now without him she couldn't bare to continue living. She found happiness in her prison of mirrors only when he was with her. Without him she would return to an eternity of silence and loneliness.

"Sesshoumaru."

One last tear fell. She slid down so her face was at the bottom of the mirror. She traced his face. His eyes were on the verge of closing. She kissed him. With that her world darkened. The power of the mirror was dissipating.

"Can you hear me?" He gave no sign of it. "I love you." She slowly faded as the mirror was returning to a simple ordinary mirror. "Sesshoumaru, did you hear that? I love you and will forever."

Right when she just about completely disappeared, Sesshoumaru regained control of himself before death claimed him. He reached for her face, which was all that was left.

"Ka . . go . . me . . . . love . . . I . . . you."

"Sesshoumaru!"

The mirror, Kagome, and he were engulfed in a brilliant flash before the last bit of magic disappeared. When finished, all he saw was his dying reflection. He saw a tear sliding down his face. His hand fell and took his final breath, her face and words the last on his mind.

Time changes and warps to bring forth a miracle. That brilliant flash from earlier travels through this hidden power the mirror had. When time halts its work the scene shown is of a familiar girl climbing out of a well. She wears a school uniform, wondering where she is. Tons of things happens in this world she discovers to be Feudal Era Japan. A day, uh well, night then comes for a miracle to be brought forth.

The girl and Inuyasha, the half inu demon she freed, come across Inuyasha's half brother who is a full inu demon, Sesshoumaru. The moment the girl and Sesshoumaru meet eyes, both are engulfed in that brilliant light that traveled far for this single moment. To fulfill the purpose of the mirror: whoever found the mirror and truly loved the maiden within instead of using her for their own gains, a declaration of love must be made between he and she. Once made, the magic of the mirror shall release the maiden, thus allowing the two to be together for all eternity.

Sesshoumaru stands frozen in the light as new yet old familiar memories fill his mind. Memories of a girl he fell in love with, forever in another world behind a mirror where he could never cross into, only staring. He had died for this human woman and declared his love toward her with his dying breaths. She was the last he saw in his mind's eye upon death.

The light died, allowing him movement again. He stared hard at the girl down below and recognized her.

"Kagome?" he whispered in disbelief.

In the light, Kagome too was frozen as some unknown previous life she lived played before her. A white pup always visiting her mirror and speaking with her. He had brightened her world. The pup grew to be a cold, powerful demon yet spared some emotions solely for her. Visions of centuries passing until Kagome re-witnessed the day her lover died to protect her. Before disappearing both had declared their love toward each other for the first time.

The second the light left, she ran toward him, crying and leaving Inuyasha totally clueless as to what was happening.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at hearing her cry out his name as last time, though this time was out of sheer joy. He jumped off the demon he had summoned and rushed toward her. Jaken too was left clueless. And from this point on let's just forget him, Inuyasha and everything that was going on.

"Kagome!"

Standing before each other, both wondered if this was real. Each lifted a hand to touch but stopped an inch, then few centimeters. Maybe this was a trick. Maybe this was an illusion or they were still separated by some magical force. Closer the hands got until . . .

Kagome gasped. "Your hand . . . I can feel your hand."

Sesshoumaru was being overwhelmed with sudden hyper senses that had longed for this moment. "I too feel yours. Your voice is much clearer and the sound of your heartbeat reaches me." He pulled her into a tight yet gentle embrace. He inhaled her scent for the first time. "I can smell you. You smell of lilies."

Mindful of his armor, she rested a hand and her head where his heart is. She smiled with closed eyes. "It is good to hear your heart beating strong. It means you will not leave me as before. We are together at last."

"Forever."

And I would end it with that, but I left some characters hanging around completely confused. Therefore here is a sum up: anime Inuyasha drastically altered. Tons of problems solved easily with Sesshoumaru teaming with Kagome. Same people still join, along with Rin and the two headed dragon. Shards gathered much faster along with Naraku's death. Happy ending for all, except for one minor thing.

"No," Sesshoumaru declared. "I will not have you leaving me. We have both desired this. I will not wait 500 years more to at last be with you."

Kagome stood at the well undecided. "But I can't leave the family I have back there and I know you need to remain here to rule your kingdom."

He lifted her face so they gazed into each others eyes. "With your eternal life, is it not possible to stay with me and wait until we reach your era? The day your past self enters the well, we can appear before your family. Is it not possible?"

Her eyes lit up. "It is, but may should I stay, may I visit my family at times?"

"Of course."

"Good! Then let's go tell my family!" She pulled him down into the well, taking him into modern Japan.

And this is the official happy ending of this story.


End file.
